


«That`s Jensen»

by Atex



Series: Genevieve knows [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Затрудняюсь сказать, в какой период происходит действие... Когда-то.





	«That`s Jensen»

Иногда Женевьев думает, что у нее точно есть мазохисткие наклоности. Иногда она думает поговорить об этом со своим психологом. Но психолог раз за разом советует обдумывать все перед тем, как сказать, а она слишком много платит этому человеку, чтобы игнорировать простые советы.

Поэтому, когда на очередной вечеринке после третьего бокала шампанского ей приходит в голову «светлая» мысль посчитать, сколько раз Джаред скажет: «Это Дженсен», она не делится ни с кем своей идеей, а молча наблюдает.

Раз. Джаред хлопает друга по плечу и знакомит с каким-то парнем в светло-синей рубашке.

— Знакомься, это Дженсен — мой друг.

Эклз вежливо кивает и прижимается плечом к плечу Падалеки. Женевьев знает по рассказам мужа, что Дженсен не любит новые знакомства. Она всегда считала, что это крайне странно для актера.

Два. Дженсен молча забирает у излишне веселого Джея бокал с шампанским и впихивает в ладонь стакан ананасового сока. Женевьев знает, что ананасовый сок по какой-то загадочной причине помогает Джареду немного протрезветь. Об этом ей когда-то рассказал сам Дженсен.

Падалеки пьяно улыбается и принимает стакан сока из рук друга.

— Это мой Джен, — запинаясь в начале фразы, громко объявляет Джаред и пытается притянуть Дженсена к себе. Но тот осторожно высвобождается, вежливо улыбаясь, и уходит в сторону, оставляя Джея дальше болтать со знакомыми.

Три. Наступило время караоке. Потому что на каждой вечеринке наступает такое время. Женевьев недолюбливает подобное, но еще очень рано, и уходить совсем не хочется. Даниэль удается уговорить Дженсена что-нибудь спеть.

— Carry on my wayward son! — радостно вопит Джаред вслед, и Эклз послушно включает этот трек, начиная петь.

— Это Дженсен, дамы и господа, — расплывается в довольной улыбке Джей и увлеченно начинает подпевать, чем заслуживает тычок под ребра от Миши Коллинза.

Четыре. Кажется, Джареду не поможет уже никакой ананасовый сок. Он пьян, весел и пошел в разнос. Женевьев даже не пытается его остановить. 

Муж оказывается на танцполе и зажигательно отплясывает с Коллинзом под какую-то драйвовую песню. В какой-то момент он находит взглядом в толпе Эклза и счастливо вопит:  
— Кто мой лучший друг?  
— Кто? — вторит ему Миша.  
— Это Дженсен! — и вскидывает руки вверх.  
Женевьев видит, как Дженсен прячет улыбку и качает головой.

 

Пять. Они с Даниэль неплохо устроились за столиком и болтают о всякой чепухе, допивая еще одну бутылку шампанского. В голове у Женевьев приятно шумит, уходить все еще не хочется, хотя на часах уже четвертый час утра, и Джаред очень пьян, и по-хорошему нужно ехать домой.

— Наверное, нам пора, — с неохотой произносит Женевьев и чувствует, как в собственном голосе проскальзывает разочарование.

— Посиди еще, — уговаривает Даниэль. — Мы так редко видимся.

— Надо отвезти Джареда домой, — пытается объяснить Женевьев, но уже знает, что скажет подруга.

— Дженсен отвезет, — беззаботно машет рукой Дани и разливает еще по бокалу.

— Конечно. Отвезет, — эхом отзывается Женевьев, опускаясь на мягкий стул. — Это же Дженсен.

И слышит, как Джаред пьяным голосом в микрофон поет:  
— Это Джеееенсен. Джееееенсеееен. Ла-ла-ла! Это Джеееенсееен, — и указывает пальцем на Эклза, который стоит возле небольшой сцены и следит, чтобы друг с нее не упал.

Шесть. Семь. Восемь. Девять. Десять. Одиннадцать. Двенадцать. Тринадцать. Четырнадцать. Пятнадцать. Шестнадцать. Семнадцать.

Дженсен уводит Джареда с вечеринки, на прощанье целуя Даниэль и обнимая Женевьев.

Падалеки громко хохочет в ответ на какую-то фразу, что бросает ему вслед Миша, поудобней опирается на Эклза и говорит:  
— Это же Дженсен.

Женевьев выпивает остатки шампанского и громко смеется над шуткой подруги.  
Восемнадцать.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kansas - Carry On My Wayward Son


End file.
